A mobile terminal typically performs measurements on its serving radio cell and neighboring radio cells for various purposes such as handover or positioning. For example, in case of an LTE OTDOA (Observed Time Difference of Arrival) measurement intra frequency measurements and inter frequency may be performed. For the inter frequency measurements, measurement gaps are used to allow the mobile terminal to perform the measurements. Typically, there is no connection between a mobile terminal's serving base station and the Positioning server to allow coordination with respect to measurement gap allocation for the purpose of OTDOA measurements. Accordingly, efficient approaches for managing measurements gaps for measurements such as reference signal time difference (RSTD) measurements for an OTDOA measurement are desirable.